There is a need in surgical situations for a cut resistant surgical glove. Such a glove can contribute to the prevention of transmission of blood borne infections, such as AIDS and hepatitis during surgery. For example, it is common during surgery for a surgeon to be nicked by a scalpel. In this manner, the scalpel can transmit blood borne infections from the patient to the surgeon.
Presently, surgical gloves are made from a thin layer of latex. Examples of latex rubber gloves for medical use are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,873 to Stansbury, issued Sept. 26, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,787 to Stansbury, issued Feb. 26, 1980; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,778 to Stansbury, issued Aug. 26, 1980. This type of latex glove provides excellent tactility for the surgeon yet is easily susceptible to scalpel cuts.
Cut resistant gloves known in the prior art include various means incorporated therein for guarding against injury by a knife or a scalpel. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,804 to Consigny, issued Apr. 2, 1985, discloses a finger guard for protection against injury by a knife. The finger guard consists of a multiplicity of spaced apart inner connected metallic lamellae. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,756 to De Luca, Jr., issued May 25, 1965, provides a protective glove incorporating armor pieces in the finger portions. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,251 to Bettcher, issued Sept. 11, 1984, discloses a knitted saftety glove made of yarn having a core of two longitudinal strands of annealed stainless steel wire and one strand of high strength aramid fiber surrounded by an aramid fiber wrapped thereabout in one direction and a layer of nylon wrapped upon the first layer and in the opposite direction.
These prior art gloves and finger guards are inapplicable to the situation confronted by the surgeon wherein it is first necessary to have sufficient tactility to perform delicate surgical manueuvers while it is desirable to have protection against scalpel cuts. The aforementioned prior art patents disclose either gloves which provide tactility but no cut protection or provide knife cut protection with the sacrifice of the necessary tactility.
There exists various methods for manufacturing multi-layered gloves having protective layers. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,049 to Barlow, issued Mar. 23, 1976 discloses a process for the manufacture of gloves including the steps of precoating the fabric, curing the precoat, and then welding two pieces together along a weld zone thereby creating a seam. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,988 to Berend, issued Feb. 8, 1983, discloses a method for making a protective two layer coating on a glove including the steps of soaking a mold covered with a lining in a first mixture of a resin and pregelling the first protective layer. The lining provided with the first layer is then subjected to a partial soaking in a second mixture of resin and the layers are gelled.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,826 to Adiletta, issued Apr. 1, 1986, discloses a process for manufacturing protective gloves including the steps of drawing a vacuum to the interior of a fabric shell to cause a binding agent and fibers from a slurry to be deposited on the outer surface of the shell. A composite structure is cured to set the matrix in the desired shape.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,779 to Hart et al, issued Aug. 26, 1980, discloses a method of manufacturing a chemical resistant glove including several steps of dipping treated substrates in a bath containing a latex dispersion. Latex dipped gloves are air or oven dried to produce a rubber coated former.
The present invention provides a surgical glove allowing the surgeon to have the tactile response necessary for delicate surgical maneuvers but also provides a cut resistant surface. The present invention further provides a method for manufacturing the glove.